Just For You
by DataKenobi05
Summary: ObiWan and QuiGon are on a mission and they find their bond is tested and nothing could ever pull them apart. Oneshot NOn Slash


Just For You

Authors Note: I needed to get away from my romance dirve I've seem to be having with all my stories lately so this one just kind of came to me.

Summary: Obi-Wan is having a hard time coping with everything that has been hapening. Qui-Gon is oblivious to his apprentice's problems until it could be too late. One-Shot. Non-slash.

The Story

It was cold outside. In all reality, cold wasn't the word to describe it. It was freezing. Coruscant was a weather controlled planet and jedi apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi would have given anything to be back there in the jedi temple where he belonged. As fate would have it with these situations he and his master Qui-Gon Jinn was on Antimen, a rather freezing planet and to make matters worse they were having one of their rare arguments.

"Obi-Wan you can't even begin to understand what's going on!" Qui-Gon said, raising his voice dangerously.

"How old do you think I am! I'm twenty years old master! Maybe if I was ten I wouldn't understand!"

Qui-Gon's talented restraint was at a breaking point. He and his apprentice had been getting on each other's nerves for weeks now. Ever since the death of his soul mate and best friend Tahl, he had been short and ill tempered and he knew it. Obi-Wan was just there to experience his pain.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi go to your room!"

The senior padawan was glaring at his master now. "So now your going to send me to my room like a five year old? I don't have to listen to this!"

Tention had been high between the two and now Obi-Wan felt the need to be alone and away from his master. "I'm leaving." It was a simple statement and Qui-Gon was more then ready to let him go.

Obi-Wan didn't recieve a comment from his master and he wasn't expecting one. Without taking anything but the tunics and boots he was wearing he went out into the cold. 'I'm a jedi. I've been cold befrore.' He said to himself when the icy cold air started to seep through his boots almost instantly.

Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan leave the small shelter they had but it didn't register. His pain was down to his toes now and he couldn't take the loneliness when his apprentice was no longer with him. Qui-Gon Jinn, jedi master and warrior of the galatic wars started to cry.

SSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWW

Obi-Wan was cold, his ears, nose, eyes, lips, teeth, neck, arms, legs, and everything else felt so cold he could barely walk. His muscles seemed to freeze stiff and he decided to sit and rest a while, he had been walking around in circles for too long, but never letting the small cottage out of his sight.

Sitting on the cold ground, feeling the snow start to damp his tunic and pants Obi-Wan dicided to get up and go back inside, if he was lucky he would get away with not getting a cold.

Walking up to the door he looked inside and didn't see his master. 'Must have went to sleep.' He thought to himself and Obi-Wan sat on the pourch, closing his eyes he thought about how dangerous it was to fall asleep in the cold, he may never wake up. As the sudden realization washed over him that he didn't care he fell into a deep sleep.

SSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWW

Qui-Gon paced the room for a few minutes after Obi-Wan left. He shouldn't have been so hard on him but then again Obi-Wan should learn how to control his feelings and not let them take control as he so dangerously let happen tonight. It was eight blow zero outside and he didn't so much as take his robe with him.

Looking out the window he didn't see Obi-Wan but he could feel him and Qui-Gon decided to go up to bed. After all, Obi-Wan was a smart boy, he would come in when it got too cold.

SSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWW

A light flicker from the force woke Qui-Gon up out of his emotionaly induced sleep. Looking over to the bed on the other side of the room his stomach dropped when he saw it was empty. Surely Obi-Wan was downstairs sleepin on the couch. He couldn't still be outside.

Feeling no other presence in the small shelter Qui-Gon got on his feet and practically ran downstairs to find the couch, chairs, and every where else empty. There was no sign of his apprentice. Fear gripped Qui-Gon's heart and he grabbed his robe, ready to go out and look for his frozen apprentice.

Opening the door the master didn't have to go far as he saw Obi-Wan asleep by the door, his body in a fetal possition as if trying to warm himself. Without another thought Qui-Gon picked up the boy and went inside, covering him with blankets and rubbing his frostbitten hands in his own.

"Oh Obi-Wan, I'm so sorry." He said as tears started to fall again. When he noticed Obi-Wan still unconscious he tried to wake him.

"Obi-Wan wake up. Obi-Wan!"

The apprentice didn't stirr and Qui-Gon's heart stopped. "Obi-Wan please!"

Suddenly there was an intake of breath from the younger man and then nothing. Fear and anger sized Qui-Gon's soul. His greatest fear was realized, his only weakness brought forward. Obi-Wan's death. He knew he wouldn't be able to live with out the boy he called a son, he would get over Tahl's death but he knew Obi-Wan's would cause him to simply die, there would be no reason for him to go on.

"Obi-Wan stay with me! Padawan!"

Much to Qui-Gon's relief he moved, his hand trying to flex under the layers of cold. His eyes were opening and he looked into his master's. Tears came to both and Qui-Gon pulled his boy into his arms and rocked him back and forth.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, if you ever, ever, scare me like that again I don't know what would happen." Qui-Gon's voice was cracking and he knew he was just holding back the flood of sobs and tears. "What would I do if I found you dead?"

"Get a new apprentice?" Obi-Wan asked through chattering teeth.

Qui-Gon almost laughed until he realized he was serious. "No Obi-Wan, never! I would probably just die."

Obi-Wan took one of his master's large hands in his and tears were flowing down his chapped face. He couldn't hold back any more.

"You said your life was over! When she died you barely moved for days, what was I supposed to do! You told me you just wanted to die! Obviously I don't mean that much to you if you would die and leave me all alone! I'm not a good enough reason for you to get up in the morning!" Obi-Wan was practically screaming when he finished and the sobs were so thick in his voice he shook with emotion.

Qui-Gon cried with him, holding him closer to his chest and rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Oh my Obi-Wan, what have I done to you?"

"You don't care about me."

Qui-Gon didn't respond right away, his tears were flowing tice as hard. "Don't say that! Don't ever say that! I love you Obi-Wan, you're like a son to me. If you died there would be no reason for me to live, no reason!"

"Yeah, because she died too."

"Even if she wasn't dead, even if she was there for me. Obi-Wan if you had died that day and she lived I would have never been happy again. I would never care and in the end I would just give up."

These revelations came as a shock to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon felt angry at himself for not letting Obi-Wan see how much he cared before somthing like this happened.

"I love you too master."

Obi-Wan's body was warming up thanks to his master and the heat from the force. Somday soon everything would be perfect. Someday he would lose his master to the force and he would grieve, but he would move on. Then when his fate was met and his mission was over Obi-Wan knew he would be reunited with his master once more.

THE END


End file.
